


A Dragon's Best Friend

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Pupper, Zeno gets a doggo, doggo - Freeform, just zeno, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Zeno rescues a small puppy from the cold.





	A Dragon's Best Friend

Zeno huffed as he managed to finish his hike across the mountains. It took almost a week but he breathed a sigh of relief as the snow began across the peaks. Being frozen wasn’t fun, Zeno shivered as he remembered last winter, or was it another winter? Zeno shook his head. Walking into the lifeless forest, he picked up random sticks for a fire. He knew a cave that was nearby and it was the perfect place to set up a fire. 

The crunch of the leaves that hadn’t decayed yet was a familiar sound, deja vu washed over him. Zeno walked into the cave, looking up at the soot where someone had make camp recently. 

He threw down the sticks and dug out flint and steel that he had managed to save enough money for by doing odd jobs. The fire quickly caught and soon Zeno was hunched over a warm fire. He walked around the area and picked up some extra wood when he heard a whine. 

He lifted up a branch of an evergreen tree and saw a wounded, cold puppy. Its fur was ragged and golden it looked half starved. Zeno carefully held his hand and let the small animal sniff it. The puppy gave Zeno a small lick and he carefully picked it up. Zeno put the small, weak dog in his bag and that freed his hands to carry the left over wood to the cave. 

Zeno set the wood down in a corner and set the bag onto the ground. Zeno looked at the small puppy and picked it up. He grabbed an extra shirt and wrapped it up in it. The fire had died down so he threw a couple of sticks in the blaze. Zeno grabbed some dried meat and broke it off into pieces. The small puppy gladly ate the pieces, tail beginning to wag. 

Smiling, Zeno started to pet the small dog, “You’re a good boy, aren’t you? Zeno thinks so!” 

Zeno looked over and saw the sun had started to set. Frowning, he knew the small dog wouldn’t survive the night if the fire went out. Zeno unwrapped the dog and put it in his shirt curling up close to the fire. The dog squirmed a little until Zeno felt it curled up and the rhythmic breathing told him it had fallen asleep. 

Zeno followed the puppy’s lead and feel asleep. He woke up to the small animal squirming its way out of his tunic. Zeno helped the now energetic puppy out of the maze of clothes and laughed as it yipped at him. 

It rolled over on its belly and Zeno laughed as he rubbed its belly, “Oh so your a lady! Well, you’re a pretty girl.”

Zeno smiled. He hadn’t realized he had been lonely but the puppy made a good companion, soon the little puppy, La, was following Zeno on his travels. 

Zeno had something to take care of for the first time that relied completely. La loved pork, it was a rare treat though. La was good at hunting fowl and her and Zeno would have a feast. It almost seemed like a few minutes, but La was a full grown adult. One of the older men in a village said La was a golden retriever, a rare breed in Kouka. La was up to Zeno’s waist and was his constant companion. She would curl up next to Zeno when it was cold. 

Zeno and La where walking along a stream. Zeno glanced at her a fur, which had gotten rather dirty from a recent mud hole she discovered. Zeno put his hands on his knees and gave her a big smile, “Do you want a bath? Huh? Does La want a bath?” 

La barked and got very excited. Zeno laughed and stripped down to his pants as he and La waded into the stream. Zeno had the luxury of buying some homemade soap and started to lather them both up. Soon, what was left of La’s shedding fur was being washed down river and they were both soon patted clean with an extra piece of cloth, it was once the shirt that had kept the cold away from La when she was a puppy, but it was too ragged to be worn now. 

Zeno petted La’s head, “Who’s a good girl? Who’s a good girl?” 

La barked in response as if to say, “I am!” 

Grabbing his bag, Zeno threw it over his shoulder, “Come on, girl. Let’s go!” 


End file.
